MOOD
by Taofu-tea
Summary: Setelah permainan selesai, seberapa persen mood Doyoung?/ LAST CHAPTER UP/ JAEDO, Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung
1. Foreplay

**MOOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY PRECIOUS, JAEDO**

 **JAEHYUN x DOYOUNG**

 **WARN!**

 **SMUT SMUT SMUT**

 _ **BAD ENGLISH**_

* * *

 _ **Np: SoMo ft. Trey Songz- Hide & Freak**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 1. Foreplay: Bath time!**

Doyoung baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya ketika matahari telah terbenam. Langkah mahasiswa kesenian itu membawanya ke sebuah Apartement yang terletak di kawasan elit se-distrik Gangnam.

Ia barusan melangkah keluar dari lift setelah sampai di lantai tujuan, lalu berjalan ke salah satu pintu bernomor 38 dan menekan bel pintu tersebut.

Tak butuh beberapa menit, seseorang membuka pintu itu dan menampakan sosok rupawannya. Keduanya saling bertatapan untuk sekilas, si pemilik rumah -yang masih berpakaian seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan milik Doyoung- tersenyum kecil.

"Kau baru pulang? Mengapa kemari tanpa memberi tahuku dulu? Aku bisa menjemputmu." tanyanya

"Orang tuamu tak ada dirumah kan?" pria dihadapannya menggeleng, "Aku mau menginap disini." Ucap Doyoung

"Oke."

Tanpa dipersilahkan Doyoung segera masuk ke dalam rumah sementara Jaehyun mengunci pintu

Doyoung menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa ruang tengah, desain minimalis dan classic rumah itu selalu membuat Doyoung nyaman berada disana. Jaehyun mendudukan dirinya di samping Doyoung, memandangi wajah manis Doyoung yang terlihat sangat letih.

"Ada masalah apa lagi?" tanyanya

"Mereka bertengkar lagi. Aku muak berada di rumah. Aku bisa gila jika terus serumah dengan mereka." Jawab Doyoung

"Mereka itu orang tuamu, Kim." Ucap Jaehyun

"Persetan dengan siapa mereka, mereka hanya akan membuatku gila."

Doyoung memejamkan matanya, memijat keningnya perlahan berusaha mengusir pening yang mulai menjalar di kepalanya.

"Kau memang sudah gila." Ucap Jaehyun

"Jangan membuatku makin badmood." Doyoung menatap Jaehyun sebal

"Oh, pacarku ini sedang badmood ya?" goda Jaehyun

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Jae!"

"Kau tak memanggilku sayang." Jaehyun merapatkan duduknya dan memeluk Doyoung dengan erat

"Yak Jung Jaehyun! Lepaskan pelukanmu, kau sangat bau! Dan uuhh.. aku sulit bernafas!" jerit Doyoung ketika Jaehyun semaki mengeratkan pelukannya

" _Nope, at least you'll die from love._ " ucap Jaehyun

"Aku takkan mati karena cinta, aku akan mati karenamu."

" _And I am its Love, My little bunny._ "

Dengan usaha keras, Doyoung akhirnya berhasil mendorong Jaehyun

" _Stop being so cheesy._ " Ucap Doyoung dengan jari telunjuk mengarah pada wajah Jaehyun

" _I love cheese, but I love you more._ " Balas Jaehyun dengan senyum lebarnya

" _Whatever_. Aku mau mandi."

Doyoung akhirnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya sambil menenangkan pikirannya yang semakin kacau akibat Jaehyun. Tapi Jaehyun justru menguntitnya dan ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan? Aku mau mandi. Pergilah." Doyoung mendorong tubuh Jaehyun keluar dari kamar mandi

"Aku juga mau mandi. Kau bilang aku bau, kebetulan aku juga belum mandi karena barusan pulang kerja."

"Baiklah! Kau mandilah dulu." Baru saja Doyoung hendak melangkah pergi, namun Jaehyun segera menahan pergelangan tangan Doyoung

"Kau ini benar-benar tak peka, ya? Aku mau mandi denganmu, bodoh."

"Jangan memanggilku bodoh!"

"Kau memang bodoh!"

"Jaehy-"

"Cerewet." Jaehyun buru-buru membungkam mulut kekasihnya itu dengan telapak tangannya, "Bisa diam tidak? Kau ini sedang pms atau bagaimana? kelakuanmu seperti singa betina yang sedang dalam musim kawin."

"AW!" jerit Jaehyun ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia mengerang kesakitan sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang baru saja dicubit

Si pelaku hanya melirik tajam dan mulai membuka seragam sekolahnya. Setelah benar-benar telanjang, Doyoung pun masuk ke dalam bathtub yang sudah penuh dengan air dan busa sabun.

Jaehyun segera membuka pakaiannya juga dan ikut masuk ke dalam bathtub. Keduanya duduk berhadapan.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu terus, kemarilah." Ucap Jaehyun sambil menarik tangan Doyoung untuk duduk di pangkuannya, "Bukankah kau hanya perlu bersenang-senang untuk mengembalikan mood-mu?"

Jaehyun mulai mengusapkan busa pada punggung putih Doyoung, sesekali Jaehyun menciumi leher dan bahu Doyoung, membuat si empu bergidik geli.

"Sepertinya begitu."

" _We're gonna have a lot funny time tonight._ " Ucap Jaehyun

" _Whats kind of fun?_ " tanya Doyoung

Jaehyun tersenyum licik, ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang kekasih. Menciptakan sebuah gesekan _sensitive_ di bawah sana, Doyoung mengeram pelan.

Bibir Jaehyun menjelajah pada bahu mulus Doyoung, sesekali menjilat dan mengigitnya pelan.

"Jae~"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada super rendah, Jaehyun semakin lancang. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap bagian pribadi Doyoung, membuatnya terbangun dengan perlahan. Lalu ia bergerak semakin kebawah, menuju sesuatu yang berkerut dan menelusupkan jari tengahnya disana.

"J-Jaehyun.." Doyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya berpegangan erat pada sisi bathtub

Tak puas dengan satu jari, Jaehyun menambah jari manis dan jari telunjuknya sekaligus, lalu menggerakan jemarinya tak menentu

"Ahh Jaehyun~" tubuh Doyoung menggelinjang

Satu tangan Jaehyun kembali meraih kemaluan Doyoung. Tidak terlalu besar, mengingat Doyoung masih berada di usia pertumbuhan, tapi Jaehyun sangat menyukainya.

Masih seperti tadi, Jaehyun tetap mengoyak lubang surga kekasihnya ketika satu tangannya mengurut pelan batang Doyoung. Membuat Doyoung terus merintih kenikmatan oleh _double service_ Jaehyun,

Doyoung bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan membesar menyentuh pantatnya. Membayangkan sesuatu yang menyentuhnya itu, Doyoung sedikit tersenyum lalu kembali merintih ketika Jaehyun meraih tengkuknya dan melumat bibir cherry Doyoung.

Keduanya mendesah pelan dalam ciuman panas mereka, berperang lidah untuk menjadi dominan. Jaehyun kembali melakukan _double service_ sembari bibirnya berusaha menjadi pemenang.

"J-jae.. _I'm clos- uuhh._ "

Doyoung tak bisa menahan apapun lagi, cairan cintanya sudah bercampur satu dengan air di dalam bathtub. Jaehyun melepas tautan bibir mereka, membiarkan Doyoung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk melanjutkan permainan selanjutnya.

Jaehyun bangkit dari bathtub, berdiri di bawah shower dan menyalakan air untuk membilas tubuhnya dari sisa busa sabun. Doyoung sedikit terpaku melihat pemandangan yang tidak bisa ia lewatkan sama sekali. Melihat air berjatuhan mengalir di tubuh kekar Jaehyun, ditambah _itu_ yang berdiri tegak membuat Doyoung kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya.

" _Come join me, babe._ " Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Doyoung

Doyoung meraih tangan Jaehyun, ikut bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Jaehyun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Jaehyun seduktif

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Doyoung, hanya tindakan nyata darinya yang membuat Jaehyun tersenyum kecil. Doyoung berlutut dengan wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan penis Jaehyun.

Jemari lentik Doyoung mulai menggenggam _benda besar_ itu, mengocoknya pelan dan memasukan kepala penis Jaehyun pada mulut berliurnya.

"Uuuh.." Jaehyun menggeram pelan, diusapnya rambut Doyoung penuh sayang. Lidah Doyoung berkuasa saat ini, bergerak liar memberi rangsangan hebat pada bagian tubuh Jaehyun yang paling sensitive itu.

Mulut Doyoung tak cukup untuk memasukkan seluruh bagian penis _big size_ Jaehyun, jadi ia gunakan satu tangannya untuk menggenggam dan mengurut kuat sisanya.

Gerakan kepala Doyoung sangat teratur, maju mundur dengan kecepatan yang stabil. Tapi Jaehyun tak suka. Jaehyun mendorong kepala Doyoung semakin dekat, sehingga ujung penisnya menyentuh tenggorokan Doyoung dan membuatnya tersedak.

Jaehyun menggerakan pinggulnya cepat sambil meremas surai _dark orange_ Doyoung. Bagian sensitive-nya itu semakin mengeras.

"Ahh.. Ya! _Get ready, babe._ " Beberapa detik kemudian, Doyoung merasakan sesuatu menyemprotkan cairan kental ke dalam mulutnya. Doyoung menjauhkan wajahnya, menelan cairan itu dengan ringan lalu mengecap mulutnya.

"Seberapa persen mood-mu sekarang?" Jaehyun mengangkat tubuh Doyoung untuk kembali berdiri, lalu mengusap sudut bibir Doyoung dengan lembut

"25%."

 **FIN-**

 **a/n: So so so so so.. Taofu-tea comeback dengan segala keabsurdan dirinya. Setelah mengembara hingga ujung dunia, akhirnya Taofu mendapatkan hidayah untuk menuliskan kisah JaeDo ber-rating M.**

 **Karena chapter ini baru foreplay, maka Taofu membonuskan chapter dua untuk permainan intinya. Uwu uwu~ *tebar kembang***

 **Gimme Re- Gimme View- Gimme Re-view**

 **Ah ya, Taofu nak berbagi behind the scene fanfiction ini. Jadi, ceritanya Taofu itu kan lagi suka baca** _ **NCT scenarios**_ **di tumblr, nah ceritanya itu pakai bahasa inggris. Makanya Taofu cuma ngefeel kalau castnya Johnny & Ten, karena mereka fluent dalam bahasa Inggris /jangan tanya kenapa Taofu ngga baca yang Mark & Jaehyun/. Lama-kelamaan, Taofu menjelajah ke Smut scenarios dan tokoh Johnny itu bertebaran. Dari sinilah author terinspirasi buat bikin smut. Tadinya mau dibikin cast Johnny & Aisa /Jangan tanya siapa Aisa/ tapi kemudian aku terpikirkan JaeDo. Isokelah, akhirnya aku pakai JaeDo.**

 **That's why disini sifat mereka beda banget dari kehidupan nyata, karena ucapan dan tindakan Jaehyun itu beberapa aku ambil dari tumblr yang castnya Johnny /ketauan maling/**

 **Pokoknya, last..**

 **REVIEWNYA JUSEYOUUUUUUH**

 **Love, Taofu-tea**


	2. Main fuck

**MOOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY PRECIOUS, JAEDO**

 **JAEHYUN x DOYOUNG**

 **WARN!**

 **SMUT SMUT SMUT**

 **SMUT EVERYWHERE**

 _ **Dirty talk**_

 _ **BAD ENGLISH**_

* * *

 _ **Np: Charlie Puth ft. Meghan Trainor – Marvin gaye**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 2. Main fuck (1): Fuck you but fuck me first**

Doyoung sudah berada di pantry dapur dengan beberapa bahan makanan di hadapannya, diperhatikannya bahan-bahan tersebut dengan seksama. Lalu dengan cekatan ia mulai mencampur bahan-bahan dan membuatnya menjadi adonan.

Dari arah belakang, Jaehyun berjalan mengendap-endap dan memberikan _surprise back-hug_ pada Doyoung.

"Jae, kau mengejutkanku." Ucap Doyoung yang sedikit terkejut akan kelakuan Jaehyun

"Haha. _Sorry_. Tapi coba lihatlah dirimu saat ini, Do. Kau sangat seksi dengan kemeja super kebesaran ini." Goda Jaehyun

"Kau memang sengaja ya membeli kemeja ini agar bisa kupakai saat aku disini dan membiarkanku menjadi pelacurmu." Sahut Doyoung lalu kembali sibuk dengan aktifitas memasaknya

Jaehyun menyeringai nakal dan menggerakan bibirnya di permukaan leher kekasihnya itu, "Kau memang pelacurku sayang." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Doyoung

"Jangan begitu, geli tau!" Doyoung menyikut perut Jaehyun pelan

"Moodmu masih 25% kan, sayang? Mau kutambah, hm?" Jaehyun berkata dengan nada yang sangat rendah, tangannya mulai menyusuri pantat sintal Doyoung yang hanya tertutup kemeja dan celana dalam

"Kau remas itu, moodku akan hancur lagi dan aku tak mau memasak." Ancam Doyoung sambil meletakkan alat masaknya

"Haha oke. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Jaehyun melepas pelukannya, berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan Doyoung

Namun tiba-tiba..

*plak

"YAK JUNG JAEHYUN!"

Jaehyun tertawa girang dan berlari meninggalkan dapur, "Kutunggu di ruang makan, sayang." Teriaknya

"Sialan. Kenapa dia memukul pantatku. Aish.. ini benar-benar sakit." Rintih Doyoung sambil mengusap pantatnya

Beberapa menit kemudian, Doyoung berjalan menuju meja makan dengan nampan berisikan setumpuk pancake, sebuah toples madu, dan dua gelas coklat panas. Jaehyun yang sudah duduk manis disana, tersenyum lebar mendapati sang kekasih datang.

"C _ome here, babe._ " Jaehyun menepuk pahanya

Doyoung tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya, masih sebal pada Jaehyun karena rasa perih di pantatnya yang tak kunjung reda, tapi tetap menurut duduk di pangkuan Jaehyun.

" _Honey pancake & hot chocolate _buatan tangan Kim Doyoung, selalu menjadi menu favorite Jung Jaehyun." Ucap Jaehyun, "Suapi." Jaehyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar

"Kau ini sudah tua, tapi masih seperti anak kecil." Ejek Doyoung, tapi Doyoung masih menuruti permintaan Jaehyun. Ia menuangkan madu pada pancake hangat itu, mengirisnya sebesar suapan lalu memasukkannya pada mulut Jaehyun.

" _Sweet_. _Just like you,_ Do-bunny."

"Kumohon berhentilah menggodaku, Jae."

Wajah Doyoung merona sempurna, senyuman kecil menghias di bibir Jaehyun. Ia puas bisa menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Lihat wajah meronamu itu, Do. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu." Ucap Jaehyun

"Berhenti, Woojae!" dengan cepat Doyoung kembali memasukan suapan kedua pada mulut Jaehyun, "Habiskan makananmu dulu."

"Lalu aku boleh memakanmu?"

"Terserah."

Senyum lebar kembali menghias bibir Jaehyun, buru-buru ia menghabiskan pancake itu serta coklat hangatnya.

" _I'm done. So, gimme the dessert._ " Tagih Jaehyun

"Tunggu sampai aku menyelsaikan ini."

Setelah Doyoung selesai membersihkan meja dan alat makan, ia kembali duduk di pangkuan Jaehyun, "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

Doyoung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jaehyun, mempersempit jarak di wajah mereka. sesekali Doyoung mengecup bibir tipis Jaehyun yang mengkilap.

" _Ipsur-i*_ " Jawab Jaehyun dengan seringaian kecil dibibirnya

Doyoung tak menjawab lagi, dengan nafsu yang sudah sama-sama di puncak. Dilumatnya bibir Jaehyun dengan kasar, mencoba menjadi dominan.

"umm.."

Jaehyun membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan Doyoung untuk menjelajahi isi mulutnya sebentar. Lalu kembali meraih sebagai pemenang untuk menjadi dominan. Jaehyun tak mengizinkan Doyoung mengambil nafas sedetik pun, Jaehyun sudah kecanduan dengan daging kenyal berwarna _soft-pink_ milik Doyoung.

"Jae, sesa- akh. Umph." Desah Doyoung pelan

Jaehyun memeluk perut Doyoung posesif, memperat jarak dada mereka hingga saling bersentuhan. Bibirnya tak lepas tautan dengan bibir Doyoung, tetap saling melumat dan bertukar saliva.

Suara kecapan mesra mereka terdengar hingga sudut ruangan, terkadang suara desahan Doyoung menyela di antara suara ciuman itu. Salahkan Jaehyun, karena ia yang membuat Doyoung bersuara dengan terus meremas dada Doyoung dengan kuat.

Dada Doyoung terasa semakin sesak, keduanya benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk bernafas. Jika saja Doyoung tak segera melepas tautan mereka, mungkin dua sejoli itu akan mati konyol karena _French kiss._

Jaehyun memandangi wajah Doyoung lekat, " _Open your mouth_." Doyoung menurut, Jaehyun memasukkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada mulut Doyong, " _Suck it._ "

Doyoung memejamkan matanya sambil menghisap jari Jaehyun dengan sangat seduktif. Jari Jaehyun juga tak diam saja, jarinya bergerak liar mengabsen satu-persatu bagian mulut Doyoung. Kadang ia juga memainkan lidah Doyoung.

"Oh, Aku suka hisapanmu. Di penisku ataupun di jariku." Bisik Jaehyun

Sesuatu kembali berdiri di bawah sana, Jaehyun merasakan celananya benar-benar sempit. "Cukup, _babe._ " Jaehyun mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Doyoung

Ia mengemut jarinya sendiri yang berlumur saliva Doyoung, lalu ia menatap Doyoung intens, "Bisakah aku mendapatkan susu?" tanyanya

Doyoung memamerkan senyum manisnya, ia melepas kemejanya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Memajukan dada hingga nipplenya tepat berada di bibir Jaehyun, " _go on._ "

Jaehyun segera mengulum nipple mungil Doyoung, menghisapnya kuat dan membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan di sekitar sana.

"Kau sudah ah.. lama tidak membuat tanda disini." Ucap Doyoung

"Umm." Jaehyun tak menggubris Doyoung, ia masih asyik menyusu. Terus bergantian, semua nipple Doyoung sudah tegang sempurna dan basah oleh saliva Jaehyun. Ia juga merasakan pantatnya terus ditekan sesuatu yang membesar disana.

"J-jae.. _Fuck me, please_." Tanpa sadar Doyoung mengucapkan kalimat itu, membuat Jaehyun menyeringai kecil dan menjauhkan wajahnya, " _Okay. Fuck you. But fuck me first._ " Goda Jaehyun

Sepertinya Doyoung memang tak suka basa-basi, ia mendorong tubuh Jaehyun hingga tubuh besar itu jatuh ke lantai. Punggung Jaehyun bersentuhan dengan keramik lantai yang dingin. Doyoung mengangkat kaos yang dikenakan Jaehyun hingga batas dada, melepas celana sekaligus boxer Jaehyun lalu menduduki perut berotot Jaehyun.

"Kau benar-benar pelacur, Kim Doyoung."

"Ya, aku pelacurmu, Jung Jaehyun. Aku akan membuat tubuhku penuh dengan spermamu." Balas Doyoung

Doyoung kembali berdiri, mengambil toples madu di meja dan kembali duduk di perut Jaehyun. Tapi kali ini, ia memunggungi wajah Jaehyun. Ia menuangkan madu itu pada penis Jaehyun yang benar-benar sudah berdiri.

Setelah toples madu itu benar-benar kosong, Doyoung perlahan mulai menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaehyun. Rasa perih dan nikmat yang menjadi satu membuat Doyoung meneriakan nama Jaehyun saat itu juga.

 _Having sex_ , adalah hal biasa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi Doyoung masih merasakan sakit seperti saat pertama kali dibobol oleh _benda_ Jaehyun. Dan Doyoung fikir, _benda_ Jaehyun itu semakin membesar tiap harinya.

Penis Jaehyun sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam tubuh Doyoung. Benar-benar pas, tapi belum menyentuh titik nikmat Doyoung.

" _Move,_ Do!" perintah Jaehyun

Doyoung mengangguk. Perlahan namun pasti, Doyoung mulai mengangkat tubuhnya, memberi kelenggangan sesaat. Lalu menjatuhkannya lagi, membuat ujung penis Jaehyun menumbuk otot melingkarnya dengan kuat.

"AH!" jeritnya

Gerakan pelan itu berubah menjadi _high tempo_. Menciptakan erangan dan desahan penuh gairah yang memenuhi ruangan makan.

"Doyoung! _You're so tight. I love it aahh-._ "

Selagi melakukan gerakan naik-turunnya, Doyoung menggenggam kemaluannya sendiri dan mengocoknya sesuai irama. Jaehyun sepertinya juga bukan tipe orang sabaran, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, memeluk perut Doyoung. Lalu menggerakan pantatnya berlawanan dengan arah gerakan Doyoung, menimbulkan rasa nikmat yang berlipat.

"Ahh woojaee.. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

" _TOGETHER!_ "

Jaehyun mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya didalam tubuh Doyoung, sedangakan milik Doyoung dibiarkan mengotori lantai.

Keduanya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Jadi.." Jaehyun bersuara, "Berapa persen sekarang?"

Doyoung menoleh, menatap mata Jaehyun, "50%."

Jaehyun kembali tersenyum licik entah untuk keberapa kalinya, _permainan belum usai rupanya._

 **FIN-**

 **a/n: Yeah! Chapter 2 End or next?**

 **Juju raja, chapter ini sebenernya pengen aku tambahin** _ **daddy-kink**_ **, tapi aku masih bingung mau nyelipin dimana. Mungkin next chapter, itupun kalau ada next chapter juga sih. Next or engga-nya itu tergantung review dong yang jelas.**

 **Wohoho iya, lupa ngasih pesan kalau tiap chapter itu bakal ada Np yang nemenin, bukan sembarang lagu yang Taofu pake. Dan tiap chapter itu beda lagu, menyesuaikan suasana dan tempat /apalah**

 **Ini ceritanya kurang woah ya? Kurang hot ya? Maklum, Taofu lagi kurang belaian oppa. Oppa lagi sibuk debut hueeee /peluk poster yuta/ ceritanya aneh ya? Singkat ya? Iya, Taofu lebih suka chatting daripada nulis ff /plak/**

 **Auahdah, bingung mau ngasih tau apalagi. Lupa semua -3-**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW YA AKAK-AKAK SYANTIK & GANSTENG *-***

 **RIPIUW!**

 **Love, Taofu-tea**


	3. Main fuck (2)

**MOOD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY PRECIOUS, JAEDO**

 **JAEHYUN x DOYOUNG**

 **WARN!**

 **SMUT SMUT SMUT**

 **SMUT EVERYWHERE**

 **FULL NC**

 _ **Daddy-kink**_

 _ **Dirty talk**_

 _ **BDSM**_

 _ **BAD ENGLISH**_

 _ **Np: Beyoncé - Crazy in Love**_

 **.**

 **Part 3. Main fuck (2): Begging You**

"Lihat Do, kau mengotori penisku dengan madu. Lengket semua." Protes Jaehyun setelah Doyoung bangun dari tubuhnya

"Salahmu sendiri tidak menyiapkan _lube_ -nya." Sahut Doyoung sambil memungut kemejanya dan segera mengenakannya, "Memangnya kau mau memasukiku dalam keadaan kering? Sakit tau!"

Jaehyun merengut, mengamati penisnya yang masih berlumur madu dan cairannya, "Pakai ludahmu kan bisa."

"Tidak perlu protes ya, Jung Yoonoh. Dulu kau juga pernah mengoleskan selai coklat ke seluruh tubuhku, bahkan sampai memasukannya ke anusku. Kamu tau sulitnya membersikan itu? Dan membersihkan madu di penismu itu tidak sampai membuat tagihan air rumahmu melonjak."

"Tapi aku malas ke kamar mandi, aku maunya ke kamar."

Doyoung menoleh, menatap Jaehyun tajam, "Kau memancingku ya?"

"Tidak. Lagipula.. moodmu kan masih 50%, kenapa tidak dibuat 100%?" tanya Jaehyun dengan senyuman penuh arti

"Aku akan memperkosamu, Jung Jaehyun." Ucap Doyoung

"Jadi sekarang aku yang jadi pelacur?" Jaehyun mengangkat dagunya, menantang birahi Doyoung

"Sialan."

Entah bagaimana, kedua sejoli itu sudah berada di dalam kamar. Lebih rincinya, Jaehyun sudah benar-benar bertelanjang dan telentang di atas ranjang. Sedangkan Doyoung berlutut di atas tubuh Jaehyun, dilehernya terpakaikan _choker_ hitam dengan sambungan rantai yang ada digenggaman Jaehyun.

"Aku tetaplah pelacurmu, Jung Jaehyun." Bisik Doyoung sembari mendekatkan wajahnya

Menggesekan hidungnya pada hidung Jaehyun, lalu mengecup bibir tipis Jaehyun berkali-kali. Membuat sebuah seringai di bibir sang _top._

Jaehyun membuka sedikit celah di bibirnya, membuat Doyoung lengah dan setelahnya menyerang bibir bunny itu tanpa ampun.

Lenguhan berdosa itu memenuhi tiap sudut kamar.

"Umh, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun melepas pagutan mereka, tangannya bergerak mengusap surai light-brown milik Doyoung, " _Call me daddy, baby boy._ "

" _D-daddy._ " Suara Doyoung terdengar seperti anak kecil

"Ya seperti itu. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, sayangku." Ucap Jaehyun tanpa melepas tatapan penuh cintanya pada wajah manis Doyoung

Doyoung menggeleng, tak mampu untuk menyuarakan apa yang terlintas di pikirannya. Itu benar-benar kotor. Tapi demi seluruh kelinci di dunia ini, Doyoung sangat mengingingkannya.

"Katakan sayang, tidak perlu takut."

"U-uh.. _Fuck me, daddy._ Siksa aku, buat aku terus mendesah nikmat dan meneriakan namamu dengan keras." Pinta Doyoung

Jaehyun tersenyum menang. Ya. Jika sudah seperti ini, mau sampai esok hari Jaehyun tetap akan memenangkan permainan, apapun caranya.

" _As ur wish, my bitch._ " Bisik Jaehyun, "Ah aku lupa. Penisku masih terasa sangat lengket karena madu tadi, bersihkan dia sebelum kita memulai permainannya."

Doyoung mengangguk patuh, ia merangkak turun dari atas tubuh Jaehyun, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan benda panjang milik Jaehyun yang mulai tegang itu. Jaehyun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada sandaran _kingsize_ mereka.

Doyoung mulai menjilat batang Jaehyun dari bawah ke atas, mengulanginya beberapa kali dan bergerak memutarinya, membuat batang itu penuh dengan saliva Doyoung.

Kemudian ia memasukan bola kemaluan Jaehyun dan menghisapnya satu-persatu. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia bosan, berganti menghisap kepala penis Jaehyun seperti bayi yang kehausan.

Disana, wajah Jaehyun terlihat sangat bangga dengan apa yang dikerjakan oleh kekasihnya itu, "Kau menyukai penis daddy, Kim?"

Doyoung tak bisa menjawab karena mulutnya sudah penuh dengan penis Jaehyun, ia hanya mengangguk dan terus membuat penis Jaehyun semakin tegang dengan mulutnya.

"Cukup."

Gerakan Doyoung berhenti tepat ketika Jaehyun menginterupsinya. Pria yang lebih besar itu bangun dan berlutut, mengacungkan batang _bigsize_ -nya yang sudah berurat, siap untuk membobol Doyoung kapanpun ia mau, "Menungging."

"Ne." Doyoung membalikan tubuhnya, sedikit mengangkat pantatnya hingga bersentuhan dengan batang Jaehyun. Dia sengaja melakukan itu dan rasanya benar-benar luar biasa.

"Kau menggodaku? Rasakan ini."

Jaehyun tak memberi tanda apapun, ia langsung menusukan penisnya pada lubang surga Doyoung yang sempit itu.

"AH DADDY!" jerit Doyoung

Tidak seluruh penis Jaehyun masuk ke dalam _manhole_ Doyoung. Jadi Jaehyun membuat gerakan kasar untuk memasukannya lebih dalam dan menemukan titik nikmat Doyoung, membuat si pemilik lubang berteriak kenikmatan meski ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Jaehyun menarik rantai di genggamannya, membuat leher Doyoung tercekik dan tertarik hingga wajahnya mendongak. Wajah erotis milik Doyoung dan bibir yang terus mengeluarkan suara bak dawai surga itu membuat Jaehyun makin bergairah untuk melebarkan lubang sempit di bawah sana.

Selagi satu tangannya terus menahan rantai agar ia bisa terus memandang wajah seksi kekasihnya, satu tangan Jaehyun yang lain meremas-remas pantat sintal Doyoung, sesekali menamparnya karena gemas.

"Oh _fuck_. _Fuck_." Jaehyun meracau dengan nikmat

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun sudah mengeluarkan cairannya

 _Secepat itu?,_ fikir Doyoung

Sepertinya pria kelinci itu tidak mengingat jika kekasihnya sudah ereksi sejak tadi, sejak Doyoung memainkannya dengan mulut bangsatnya.

Jaehyun terdiam sebentar, membiarkan cairannya membanjiri lubang Doyoung, bahkan hingga menetes keluar saking banyaknya.

" _I want more, dad._ " Ucap Doyoung

Jaehyun tersenyum sekilas, " _Begging me for more_."

" _Daddy, Jung Daddy. P-please. Fuck me more. I'm begging you, please. Fuck me. More and more._ "

" _You're such a bitch,_ Kim _._ " Ucap Jaehyun dengan senyuman membunuh

Doyoung meringis kecil ketika Jaehyun mengeluarkan batangnya, matanya bergerak mengikuti arah tubuh Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengambil sesuatu di laci nakas, sebuah tas kecil berwarna hijau toska.

Nafas Doyoung tercekat ketika Jaehyun membuka dan mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam tas itu. Satu set _sex toy_. Ia tak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya jika mainan itu memanjakannya. Danya dari cerita salah seorang temannya, bermain dengan _sex toy_ benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Lihat apa yang aku punya disini. Dildo dan vaginator kurasa sudah cukup." Ucap Jaehyun

Doyoung ingin protes tapi Jaehyun buru-buru menutup matanya dengan sebuah kain hitam, "Daddy, kenapa kau menutup mataku?"

"Kau harus menutup matamu untuk merasakan sensasinya, sayang. Sekarang berbaringlah dan buka kakimu lebar-lebar."

Memang Doyoung si anak penurut, ia tahu seperti apa dirinya nanti, menjerit di bawah siksaan Jaehyun. Doyoung terlalu takut untuk tidak menurut pada daddy-nya, Jaehyun lebih mengerikan saat marah dan Doyoung tak ingin hanya berbaring di ranjang selama beberapa hari ke depan karena kakinya tak bisa digerakkan.

Doyoung berbaring dengan kepala diletakkan pada bantal yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jaehyun. Kakinya terbuka lebar, menampakan kejantanannya yang jauh lebih kecil dari Jaehyun serta lubang kecil kesukaan Jaehyun.

Sebelum memasukan dildo berwarna pink itu, Jaehyun terlebih dulu melumurinya dengan _lube_. Meski ia berniat untuk menyiksa Doyoung, tapi Jaehyun tidak sejahat itu untuk melukai Doyoung sedikitpun.

"A-aah.." rintih Doyoung ketika dildo berukuran 15cm itu masuk ke tubuhnya tanpa izin

Jaehyun tersenyum nakal, ia memasukan dildo itu sepenuhnya, menggerakannya keluar-masuk dengan tempo pelan. Doyoung melepas desahannya, mencoba menikmati sensasi yang dijanjikan Jaehyun.

Vaginator itu juga mulai dipasang oleh Jaehyun pada penis Doyoung, biasanya Jaehyun yang memakai vaginator itu ketika ia merindukan lubang Doyoung tapi tidak kesampaian karena Doyoung tidak selalu memiliki waktu lenggang.

"Daddy.."

 _Sex toy_ berupa tiruan _miss v_ wanita itu menelan seluruh penis Doyoung ketika Jaehyun menekan tombol on disana, seolah menghisapnya. Dinding vaginator itu menyempit, meremas milik Doyoung. Sehingga membuat Doyoung menjerit tak karuan. Ia bisa merasakan air matanya akan segera meleleh meski matanya tertutup rapat. Meskipun begitu, Doyoung justru merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada duanya.

"Dad~ please." Doyoung menelengkan kepalanya, tubuhnya mengejang saat Jaehyun menambah kecepatan pada permainan dildonya

Sensasi double terus menggelitik ketenangan Doyoung, ia sama sekali tak bisa diam untuk menikmatinya. Hanya dengan cara terus bergerak ia bisa mengontrol kenikmatan itu. Jaehyun sedikit heran mengapa tingkah Doyoung begitu berlebihan. Dari semua _porn movie_ yang ia lihat, Jaehyun tak pernah mendapati adegan dimana aktor kesakitan separah ini saat berhadapan dengan _sex toy_.

Doyoung mulai sedikit tenang setelah dua _sex toy_ itu berada di tubuhnya. Memang sakit di awal, karena itu adalah pertama kali tubuh Doyoung dimasuki benda asing. Sekarang ia berfikir bahwa temannya itu berbohong, _sex toy_ tidak semenyakitkan itu.

"Dad, _c-cum_." Lirih Doyoung

Jaehyun tersenyum, ia melepas vaginator dari penis Doyoung dan memasukan penis mungil itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aaahh~"

Cairan cinta Doyoung memenuhi mulut Jaehyun, rasa yang sangat familiar dan manis bagi Jaehyun. Jaehyun suka itu. Jaehyun menarik kepalanya, mengusap setetes cairan putih di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya lalu menghisapnya. Tak lupa, Jaehyun juga mengeluarkan dildo dari lubang Doyoung.

"Dad, bisa kau- uh.. buka ikatan ini." Pinta Doyoung dengan nafas tersenggal

" _No_." Jawab Jaehyun tegas, tubuh Doyoung terangkat ketika Jaehyun menarik rantainya, Bibir Jaehyun menghujami wajah Doyoung dengan kecupan ringan, hidung, mata, pipi, bibir. Tak ada yang terlewat, "Aku takkan membukanya sampai aku puas. Jadi memintalah untuk hal yang lebih lagi."

Doyoung menelan salivanya. Ia menarik kata-katanya beberapa jam waktu tentang dia ingin memperkosa Jaehyun, justru Jaehyun sekarang yang memperkosanya dengan biadab.

"Dad~"

" _Begging me,_ Kim Doyoung!" Jaehyun meremas dada Doyoung dengan kuat

"Ya-aaah! _Please,_ daddy. _Please fuck me! Fuck me with ur big dick! I want ur big dick inside me. Fuck me_!"

Doyoung sudah kehilangan akal, wajah polos bak _fluffy-bunny_ itu telah ternodai dengan ucapan kotor. Salahkan Jaehyun yang telah mengajarinya.

" _Good boy_." Jaehyun mengangkat pinggul Doyoung, meletakan betis Doyoung pada bahunya sehingga lubang kecil itu lebih terekspos di hadapan Jaehyun

"AAHH!" jerit Doyoung

Batang Jaehyun yang tegang dan berurat itu menusuk _manhole_ Doyoung dengan kuat, hingga tertancap semuanya dalam sekali hentakan. Jaehyun kembali mendorong tubuh Doyoung untuk berbaring, tangan kekarnya berada di samping kepala Doyoung. Sebuah posisi yang nyaman untuk keduanya.

Jaehyun menggerakan pinggulnya, membuat penisnya bergerak maju mundur secara teratur. Otot melingkar Doyoung mengerat, gerakan reflek untuk meremas batang besar itu.

"Ahh daddy _, f-faster._ " Pinta Doyoung

Selesai berucap, gerakan Jaehyunpun semakin cepat dan tak beraturan. Benar-benar kasar tapi nikmat.

"Ah _Fuck you, baby boy_!" Jaehyun juga tak bisa menahan desahannya

" _There's daddy_!" Jerit Doyoung ketika ujung penis Jaehyun berhasil menyentuh titik nikmatnya

" _Yah! I got it, oh fuck!_ "

Desahan demi desahan terus bersahutan, keringat yang saling menyatu membuat suhu di kamar naik drastic meski pendingin ruangan sudah menyala.

Penis Jaehyun terus menumbuk titik nikmat Doyoung tanpa ampun, nafsu semakin menguasai mereka, kenikmatan semakin mendominasi. Jaehyun tak tahan lagi untuk melahap bibir kelinci milik Doyoung, dengan rakusnya Jaehyun menghabisi dua daging kenyal itu. Doyoung memiringkan kepalanya, mengimbangi permainan Jaehyun. Lidah mereka saling melilit, tarik menarik dan menukar saliva satu sama lain. Hingga tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Oh _I coming, babe_!" Jaehyun melepas ciuman mereka dan mengeluarkan semua sisa cairannya di lubang Doyoung, begitu pula Doyoung

Keduanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu Jaehyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Doyoung. Doyoung menoleh, mengamati wajah Jaehyun yang nampak kelelahan. Pria itu memeluk tubuh Jaehyun dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jaehyun.

"Aku suka bau maskulin ini." Bisik Doyoung sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Jaehyun

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, ia mengusap rambut Doyoung sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Doyoung penuh sayang, "Terima kasih, cintaku. Ini benar-benar malam yang indah."

"Sama-sama. Oh iya, aku tak mengerti mengapa Ten mengatakan bahwa bermain dengan _sex toy_ sangat menyakitkan, padahal biasa saja dan.. menurutku justru nikmat." Doyoung mengangkat kepalanya, mata kedua sejoli itu bertemu

"Itu karena Taeyong seorang masokis." Jawab Jaehyun

Kening Doyoung mengkerut, "Masokis?"

Jaehyun menghela nafas melihat wajah penasaran kekasihnya itu, ia ingin menjawab tapi Doyoung itu super lambat soal dunia seks. Dia akan mengerti jika ada tindakan nyata, _you know what I mean._

"Lupakan saja. Lalu, sekarang berapa persen mood-mu?"

"100%!" jawab Doyoung girang dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaehyun

"Besok pagi aku akan membuatnya menjadi 200%." Ucap Jaehyun dengan senyuman nakal khasnya

"APA?"

Jaehyun tak menjawab dan membalas pelukan Doyoung, mendekap tubuh Doyoung yang lebih kecil darinya dengan erat.

 _What a_ _ **per**_ _-vert-_ _ **fect**_ _Love story ever_

 **END**

.

.

 **a/n: Astaga~ akhirnya Taofu bisa nyelesain satu fanfic berchapter. Bagian ini Taofu bikin full NC karena ngga bisa bikin opening yang fluffy-fluffy kaya chapter sebelumnya. Tiga kali** _ **fuckin'**_ **, hahaha Jaehyun puas Doyoung lemas. Dan chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya loh. Gimana? Masih kurang hot? Wkwk**

 **Ada typo? Ada pengulangan kalimat? Ada kesalahan bahasa? Maklum, Taofu ngga sempet baca lagi setelah rampung ngetik. WHY? Karena Taofu malu buat baca FF NC sendiri :'v**

 **Btw mungkin kata-katanya luar biasa kurang ajar, bahkan ada beberapa kata pada adegan seks termasuk mainan seks itu yang wow is it really Taofu-tea's?- Maapkeun, Taofu dapet hal-hal kaya gitu dari fanfic-fanfic yang pernah Taofu baca sebelumnya. Kusudah tak polos lagi TT_TT**

 **Ah ada pengumuman penting juga! Unexpected Love terpaksa Taofu hapus karena Taofu udah mentok ngga bisa nerusin cerita. Akan Taofu ganti dengan fanfic yang lain dan Taofu janji akan Taofu selesaiin sampai chapter terakhir. Jinjja jinjja maaapkeun, JaeDo Shipper-nim/? *sungkem***

 **Atau gini aja, Taofu buka Open request buat FF JaeDo sebelum Taofu publish FF baru yang sebenernya belum terpikirkan sama sekali. Ada yang mau? Bisa PM ^^**

 **Whoo~ iya sekalian mau minta saran uname nih u,u Taofu udah bosen dengan uname lama, pengennya sih: Chodinghyo, Soulmate-zone, Nkmtyuta, atau Tentimes. Bantu pilih ya *-***

 **Okay, thank you for mampir, akak-akak & adek-adek JaeDo shipper! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa fav author, fav story, & yang paling penting review- biar semangat nulis lagi hehe**

 **See you next FF! Pai~**

 **Love, Taofu-tea**


End file.
